The Oath
by Nickodemus
Summary: Du nahmst mir alles was ich liebte...fürchte dich vor meiner Rache und glaube mir...sie wird grausam sein...


Dieser Monolog wurde erneut durch ein Foto inspiriert . Es zeigt Draco,  
kniend und auf ein Katana gestützt. Die Atmosphäre dieses Bildes hat mich  
zutiefst bewegt...

Geschmiedet im Feuer meiner Rachsucht...  
Entfacht im Wunsch nach Vergeltung...  
Gelöscht im Blut meines Geliebten...  
Gereinigt mit den Tränen meiner Verzweiflung...

Nur drei Schritte trennten mich an jenem Tag von dir, als dich das grüne  
Licht umschloß und für immer von mir nahm.  
Ich vermag immer noch nicht zu erfassen was dieser Verlust in mir zerstörte.  
Vermag nicht zu verstehen, warum ich nicht verhindern konnte das er dich von  
meine Seite riss. Mein Herz brach in dieser Stunde meiner größten Not und  
ließ nichts als den unsäglichen Wunsch nach Rache zurück.  
Das Instrument meines Zorns verlängert meinen rechten Arm und wird  
vernichten, töten und zerstören wie auch er, der Empfänger meines Zorns,  
nichts anderes tat, als zu vernichten, zu töten und zu zerstören.  
Ich werde jedwedem Ende entgegengehen, um mein Ziel zu erreichen - werde bis  
zuletzt kämpfen, um ihn tot zu sehen.  
Ich knie hier vor den Trümmern von Hogwarts, in dessen Hallen deine letze  
Schlacht zuende ging, um an dieser Stelle meinen heiligsten Schwur zu  
leisten.  
Keine Macht auf Erden wird mich davon abringen, zu töten, was nichts  
Geringeres als die Auslöschung verdient hat.  
Er wollte deinen Tod mehr als alles andere und zog dich mit List in die  
Falle seiner Gier nach Vollendung. In frühen Jahren gescheitert, vollbrachte  
er, was ihm bis zu jenem Tag verwehrt geblieben war.  
So unwürdig und unfair.  
Nicht imstande einen offenen Kampf zu führen, aus Angst erneut zu versagen,  
trieb ihn seine Verschlagenheit und Hinterlist zu einem Betrug.  
Welche Schande...  
Nur Merlin weiß, wie es seinen Gefolgsleuten möglich, war die Mauern von  
Hogwarts zu überwinden. Daß es ihm gelang, dich von allen anderen zu  
trennen, läßt weitere offene Fragen über ihre Vorgehensweise zurück.  
Unmöglich nachzuvollziehen, ist mir bis heute die brutale Vorgehensweise mit  
der sie deiner habhaft wurden. Nie zuvor hörte ich einen Menschen so vor  
Schmerzen schreien ...  
Welch komplexe Magie sie einsetzten um dich zu bändigen, mich vorn dir  
fernzuhalten und ohne großen Widerstand an ihr Ziel zu gelangen, ist mir  
ebenfalls ein Rätsel.  
Und jede Nacht frage ich mich ob du noch leben würdest wenn ich schneller an  
deiner Seite gewesen wäre - frage mich, ob ich dein Leben hätte retten  
können...  
Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr ich dich vermisse...  
Noch immer höre ich das grausame Lachen des dunklen Lords. Sehe wie er  
selbstgefällig auf dich zuschreitet.  
Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Panik als ich das schlanke Schwert in seiner  
Hand erblickte und Szenarien des Grauens spulen sich wie mechanisch vor  
meinem geistigen Auge ab.  
Noch immer schmerzen meine Arme wenn ich daran denke, welche Anstrengung ich  
unternommen habe, um mich aus den Griffen seiner Schergen zu befreien, was  
mir jedoch nicht gelang...  
Noch immer wird mir übel wenn ich meine Augen schließe und sehe, wie sie  
dich schlagen und mich dazu zwingen zuzusehen.  
Noch immer höre ich mein Bitten und Flehen dein Leben zu schonen, dich nicht  
von meiner Seite zu nehmen, völlig verdrängend mit wem ich da sprach...  
Noch immer sehe ich deine mit Tränen der Verzweiflung gefüllten Augen und  
die stummen Worte aus deinem Mund der ein letztes "Ich liebe dich³ in meine  
Richtung schickt.  
Noch immer wache ich des Nachts auf und schreie wie an jenem Abend, als das  
Schwert in den Händen deines Mörders in deinen Körper fuhr.  
Noch immer sehe ich die Augen des Lords vor mir wie sie mich mit einer  
wahnsinnigen Ekstase der Perversion anfunkeln und seine Hand dabei langsam  
den Schaft des Schwertes nach rechts dreht.  
Erschütterung, undefinierbare Panik und das Wissen, daß alles was ich liebe  
gerade vor meinen Augen stirbt, erweckten unmenschliche Kräfte in mir -  
trieben sämtliche in mir verbliebenen Emotionen nach außen und ermöglichten  
mir, mich aus der Umklammerung meiner verhaßten Feinde zu lösen.  
... drei Schritte...nur drei Schritte...bevor ich deinen sterbenden Körper  
auffangen konnte sprach er die vernichtenden Worte.

"Aveda Kedava³

Schweißperlen rannen an deinem Gesicht hinab und meine Hysterie der  
Hilflosigkeit gipfelte in einem lauten Schrei als ich endlich deinen Körper  
in meinen Armen hielt.  
Mit Erschütterung vernahm ich sein wahnsinniges Lachen. Bizarr und  
unwirklich sah ich durch meine tränenverschwomene Sicht sein Gesicht, sah  
wie er sich zum Gehen abwandte.  
Triumphierend.  
Arrogant.

Ich legte dich behutsam auf die Seite und ergiff meinen Zauberstab. Meine  
Anstrengung Ihn aufzuhalten und zu stellen wurde durch seine Gefolgsleute im  
Keim erstickt. Immer weiter entfernte er sich und ließ mich erneut sein  
selbstgefälliges Lachen hören.  
Wieviel kann ein Mensch ertragen, bevor er zerbricht?  
Ich weiß nur, daß ich an diesem Abend jene unbekannte Grenze überschritt  
...und daran zerbrach...  
Die nachfolgenden Mißhandlungen und Qualen waren unerheblich, bedachte ich  
dein Opfer. Warum sie mich am Leben ließen, kann ich nur vermuten...

Seit jenem Abend sind nunmehr vier Wochen verstrichen und ich habe diese  
Zeit damit verbracht mich vorzubereiten. Ich schmiedete dieses Schwert aus  
dem Hass und der Trauer meiner Seele. Es wird mich leiten durch den Zauber  
den jeder Magier, der Harry kannte, auf diese Klinge legte.  
Mit der Hilfe dieses Metalls werde ich ihn zerstören und mich an seinen  
Qualen weiden. Nichts wird von ihm übrig bleiben wenn ich vollbrachte was  
mich seitdem Tag für Tag antreibt.  
Doch was immer ich auch tun werde...du mein Geliebter bist mir genommen und  
wirst durch keine Tat an meine Seite zurück kehren... niemals...


End file.
